Tiny Metal Wiki:Sandbox
To Do List Articles: *Shop *Metalpedia *Soundtrack *Challenges *Terrain: Add new Terrain types and biomes *Commander/Unit voice actor verification *Module:Data - More subpages for other values? *Errors and Inconsistencies Images: *Sprites - All Units *Commanders: Dinoldan Soldier *Units: Viper, Archelon, All Mechanima, Supply Plane, Mega Fighter *Factions: All emblems, representative unit (for color) **Artemisia, White Fangs, Zipang, Obsidior, Dinolda, Metaclyon *Challenge emblems *Map? Character Articles: *Commander Unit stats under Abilities *Lore-related skills under Abilities *Character themes under Trivia? Module Extracts | | | | | | | | Module:Data/units: return { "Units" = { "Riflemen" = { "cost"="100", "movement"="3", "vision"="5", "radar"="", "attack_range"="1", "count"="10", "fuel"="TBR", "ammo"="TBR", }, } } Transclusion for Tables? GBWN - TM1 Data *Hero Units: http://gbwn.main.jp/HeroUnit_TM.htm, https://translate.google.com/translate?sl=ja&tl=en&u=http%3A%2F%2Fgbwn.main.jp%2FHeroUnit_TM.htm **Andrew Murphy: Rifleman **Edward Kelly: Lancer **Randy Stuarts: Sniper **Gareth Gordon: Sniper **Tommy Norris: Spec Ops **Mary Moore: Scout **Allie Stirling: Scout **Billy Abrams: Metal **Jonathan Monash: Heavy Metal **Henry Cox: Heavy Striker **Bernice Frankel: Phased Array Radar **Brady Crandall: Gunship **William Bishop: Fighter **Elaine Collins: AWAC **Charles Brown: Fortress **Dante Carver: Mega Metal *Commanders: http://gbwn.main.jp/CO_TM.htm, https://translate.google.com/translate?sl=ja&tl=en&u=http%3A%2F%2Fgbwn.main.jp%2FCO_TM.htm *Metalpedia: http://gbwn.main.jp/Metalpedia.htm, https://translate.google.com/translate?sl=ja&tl=en&u=http%3A%2F%2Fgbwn.main.jp%2FMetalpedia.htm (Note: Site still compiling data for FMR) Full Metal Rumble - Momocon Information Biomes *Normal/Grass, Desert/Sand, Ice/Arctic/Tundra Commanders *Nathan Gries: Hyper Strike (Vehicle Boost) *Wolfram: Wolf's Roar (Unit Boost) *Isoroku Tsukumo: Samurai Spirit (Infantry Boost) *Ragnar: Air Supremacy (Aviation Boost) *Victoria Krakenfang: (Power obscured) *Nora Godwin: Mega Charge (Mech Boost) *Kohaku: Shadow Operation (Infantry Defense Boost) Units *Archelon *Mega Fighter (not described in detail, concept art shown) *Mechanima **Blitz Mechanima **Gallant Mechanima **Buster Mechanima **Mega Mechanima *Supply Plane (alluded to, not directly revealed) Full Metal Rumble - Initial Release Information Units Terrain and Biomes Biomes: *Normal (Grass) *Desert/Sand *Arctic/Tundra Tiles: *Facilities **HQ **LAB **Comms Link **Airport **Factory *Common **City **Ocean **Bridge *NORMAL **Grassland **Road **Forest **Hill **Mountain *SAND/DESERT **Sand **Dirt Road **Rock Forest **Dirt Hill **Rock Cliff *ARCTIC/TUNDRA/ICE **Tundra **Arctic Road **Tundra Hill **Snow Mountain Commander Information Obtained from Skirmish commander selection screen. Name: Description *Passive Abilities: **Passive Ability 1 **Passive Ability 2 *Super Power: Name **SP Trait 1 **SP Trait 2 *Ultra Power: Name **UP Trait 1 **UP Trait 2 Nathan: An elite Artemisian commander. He specializes in the logistics and use of Metal units. *Passive Abilities: **Decrease Production cost by 25% to all Metal type units **Decrease Attack by 20% to all infantries *Super Power: Tank Assault **Increase Movement by 1 to all vehicles **Increase Attack by 30% to all Metal type units *Ultra Power: Hyper Strike **Increase Movement by 2 to all vehicles **Increase Attack by 50% to all Metal type units Dante: Ace tank commander in the Artemisian Army. Tanks under his command are more mobile, but he dislikes dealing with infantry units. *Passive Abilities: **Increase Movement by 1 to all Metal type units **Increase Production cost by 25% to all infantries *Super Power: Diana of the Hunt **Increase Defense by 50% to all Metal type units *Ultra Power: Wrath of Athena **Increase Attack by 25% to all Metal type units **Increase Defense by 100% to all Metal type units Wolfram: The young leader of the White Fangs mercenary group. Her presence among the infantry inspires them to great feats. *Passive Abilities: **Increase Vision by 1 to all infantries **Increase Movement by 1 to all infantries *Super Power: Call of the Pack **Increase Attack by 20% to all infantries **Increase Capture speed by 50% *Ultra Power: Lightning Speed **Increase Attack by 50% to all infantries **Increase Capture speed by 100% Victoria: Former second-in-command of the White Fangs. An expert tactician, increasing the defense of all units, with extra bonus for Gunships. *Passive Abilities: **Increase Defense by 10% to all units **Decrease Production cost by 25% to Gunships **Increase Defense by 25% to Gunships *Super Power: Iron Will **Increase Attack by 5% to all units *Ultra Power: Unleashed Rage **Increase Attack by 10% to all units Ragnar: Wolfram's brother and former leader of the White Fangs. Aircraft under his command perform well past expected parameters. *Passive Abilities: **Increase Attack by 30% to all aircrafts *Super Power: Air Domination **Increase Defense by 50% to all aircrafts *Ultra Power: Air Supremacy **Increase Movement by 2 to all aircrafts **Increase Defense by 100% to all aircrafts Orzio: The notorious Merchant of Death, selling powerful weapons to any country. An expert fundraiser and master of supply chains, he can bring in resources at the drop of a hat. *Passive Abilities: **Decrease Production cost by 10% to all units **Decrease Attack by 10% to all units *Super Power: Power at a Bargain **Decrease Units Production cost by 30% **Decrease Attack by 15% to all units *Ultra Power: Dealer of Death **Decrease Production cost by 60% to all units **Decrease Attack by 20% to all units Lindberg: Legendary hero of the Artemisian Army. He only recruits the best. Units may be expensive, but their effectiveness cannot be denied. *Passive Abilities: **Increase Production cost by 20% to all units **Increase Attack cost by 35% to all units *Super Power: Hero's Call **Decrease Production cost by 20% to all units **Increase Defense by 25% to all units *Ultra Power: Valiant Stride **Decrease Production cost by 20% to all units **Increase Defense by 50% to all units Nora: A mechanic from the enigmatic Metaclyon Corporation. Her maintenance skills increase the effectiveness of all Mechas. *Passive Abilities: **Decrease Production cost by 20% to all Mecha type units **Increase Attack by 5% to all Mecha type units **Increase Defense by 15% to all Mecha type units *Super Power: Over Power **Increase Movement by 1 to all Mecha type units **Increase Attack by 30% to all Mecha type units *Ultra Power: Mega Charge **Increase Movement by 2 to all Mecha type units **Increase Attack by 50% to all Mecha type units Tsukumo: Leading representative vassal to the Shogunate of Zipang. His leadership skills allow his whole army to fight more effectively. *Passive Abilities: **Increase Production cost by 10% to all units **Increase Attack by 10% to all units *Super Power: Bushido Soul **Increase Defense by 10% to all units *Ultra Power: Samurai Spirit **Increase Defense by 20% to all units Tatara: A noble from the prestigious Tatara Clan. Uses his connections to reduce the cost of units though this may affect their performance. *Passive Abilities: **Decrease Production cost by 20% to all units **Decrease Defense by 25% to all units *Super Power: Strategic Defense **Increase Defense by 50% to all units *Ultra Power: Farsight **Increase Defense by 75% to all units Kohaku: Commands a unit of military intelligence operatives for the Zipanese Army. Striking from the shadows, her forces land crippling blows more often. *Passive Abilities: **Increase Critical hit chance by 5% to all units **Increase Healing by 5% to all units *Super Power: Shadow Stride **Increase Movement by 1 to all infantries **Increase Defense by 25% to all infantries *Ultra Power: Shadow Strike **Increase Movement by 1 to all infantries **Increase Defense by 50% to all infantries Dinoldan Soldier: Remnant soldiers of the now defunct Kingdom of Dinolda *Passive Abilities: **Increase Vision by 2 to all units **Increase Fuel Capacity by 15 to all units *Super Power: Critical Rend **Decrease Attack by 10% to all units **Increase Critical hit chance by 25% to all units *Ultra Power: Scything Claw **Increase Production cost by 15% to all units **Increase Defense by 25% to all units Campaign Mission 4 - An Unexpected Visitor *Main Objective: Capture Enemy HQ *Challenges **Never a Delay: Do not perform a Lockon action **Scratch!!: Never heal a wounded unit **Sea of Rifles: Build only Riflemen *New Units: **Viper: Specializes in anti-air. A vital part in maintaining air supremacy in a given territory. **Striker: Can give up the ability to move in favor of executing INDIRECT ATTACKS on enemies. Also effective against aircraft. Tutorial: Comms Link, Hero, Radar, Striker, Viper VS ??? (Nora) Metalpedia Entries: *Heroes **Andrew Murphy **Edward Kelly **Billy Abrams *Radar *Viper *Strike *PhaseArray *SuperStriker Mission 5 *HeavyMetal (Metalpedia) Mission 6 - The Sleeping Giant Metalpedia: *Mega Mechanima *Commander Power *Commander Passive *Commander **Scout (Wolfram) **Blitz Mechanima (Nora) Mission 7 - Girl and Wolf Metalpedia (Start): *Fighter *Gunship *SupplyPlane *Nora Skirmish Challenges Metalpedia *'Introduction': The Metalpedia is a collection log of valuable knowledge acquired during your tour. Highly classified. Destroy if captured. *'Terrain Data' **HQ **LAB **Comms Link **Ocean **City **Road **Rock Forest **Sand **Grassland **Bridge **Forest **Airport **Factory **Tundra **Dirt Hill **Dirt Road **Hill **Arctic Road **Tundra Hill **Mountain **Rock Cliff **Snow Mountain *'Unit Data' **Archelon I **Archelon II **Metal (M3) **Scout **Lancers **Riflemen **HeavyMetal (M4) **MEGA MECHANIMA - M6 *'Actions' **Ammunition **Fuel **Recovery **Move **Terrain Defense **Merge **Assault **Attack **Lock-on **Occupation **Building **Resupply **Metal coin **Support shooting **Neutral Unit (N Unit) **Movement Type **Embarking & Disembarking **Neutral Units II **Neutral Units III **Commander Power - M6 **Commander Passive - M6 *'Dramatis Personae': The Characters **Nathan **Wolfram (M3) **Tsukumo I **Tsukumo II *'Tenets of War': Advanced level tactical database **Class System **Ambush **HP and Attack Power **Behavior Prediction *'Commanders' **Scout (Wolfram) - M6 **Blitz Mechanima (Nora) - M6 Shop Note: Mission 3 complete Map Packs: *Desperate Fighting Retreat, 210 *Balance the Budget, 300 *South Island Assault, 300 *Island Hop, 404 *Overbought Farms, 479 *Buy the Bank, 499 *Snake and Maze, 500 *Air Fight, 500 *White Death, 500 *Five year plan, 555 *Supply Line Cut, 700 *Puzzle Fighter, 700 *Waves of Freedom, 700 *Great strategy, 700 *The Forest Theater, 1000 *Big and Tall, 1000 *Mini Mayhem, 1337 *Fields of Gold, 200 *Salary Financing, 777 - ??? unlocking (3-6 or other) Drama: *1.LostTech, 100 Music: *Beyond the Horizon, 180 *Path to the Unknown, 190 *Those That Lead, 350 *The Might of the Old, 420 *Way of the Samurai, 420 *Trick or Treason, 420 *The Dealer of Death, 420 *Through the fog of war, 420 *Calculated aggression, 560 *Will of the Empire, 560 *Mechanical Efficiency, 560 Soundtrack *Purchased in Shop and played in Jukebox Music *Beyond the Horizon, 1:33, Overworld theme, part 1 *Path to the Unknown, 1:34, Overworld theme part 2 *Wondorous Journey, 1:39, Overworld theme part 3 *The Might of the Old, 1:44, Lindberg's battle theme *Those That Lead, 2:06, Ultra Power jingle *Trick or Treason, 1:30, Tatara's bettle theme *Way of the Samurai, 1:32, Tsukumo's battle theme *The Dealer of Death, 1:31, Orzio's battle theme *Through the fog of war, 1:34, Nathan's battle theme *Mechanical Efficiency, 1:30, Metaclyon Corporation soldiers of the battle theme *Calculated aggression, 1:30, Dinoldan soldier's of the battle theme *Will of the Empire, 1:28, Obsidior Empire soldier's battle theme *The Hunt, 1:36, Wolfram's battle theme *Lair of the Beasts, 2:01, Hero hanger theme *Distant rumble, 1:04, HQ theme *Strength of Knowledge, 0:52, Metalpedia's theme Drama 1.Lost Tech - 0:59, Nathan investigating the formidable Lost Tech, the MEGA series "Advanced weapons platforms that served as the backbone of the warring factions during the World War, designated MEGA. Most of them were thankfully destroyed in battle, with those remaining deemed too dangerous to use. They were mothballed and soon relegated to the pages of history. Many today view them as a near-mythical relic of the past age. Unfortunately, recent events have proven the MEGA series to be all-too-real. Orzio's reckless excavation of the MEGA METAL seems to have caused a chain reaction of similar events across the globe. Did our forebears really believe them too dangerous to exist? Or were they just stockpiled away, preparing for the next conflict? There's no way to know, and really, it's unimportant either way. We're now exchanged in a struggle with those who would use these superweapons for their own destructive ends. We must unlock the mysteries of the MEGA series before its too late, or we risk them falling into the hands of those would use them for ill." Map/Mission Unlocks ruins 11-12 funds sea 11-12 funds Diving into battle - near corner - near m12 Gun Kang Islands - Way of Bushido Zipang Mainland -Above M2 - The way ahead -Centre - Destructive Ambition(s) Claw land between M2 & M3 - 100 funds Nearby Island in middle of sea to left (funds) Over Ptera Canal near M3 - Funds Sea corner near M3/M5 - Funds - Map M4 Foot Mt near Sea - Lone Wolf Nearby Island - Funds Mt near M6 - Funds Post-M11 - The Burden of Truth - 110 Angel Tear, sea side over Mt from Loch F - 100 Funds Ragnar M11 Start DP unlock Small Lake (m11 near, foot) - Overworld, To a brighter future Tokijima - Funds Obsidior - Bane of Peace Area 35 Funds Storm Mt Corner - at map edge - Bitter Defeat Artemisia -Plain - Dreams of the Brave -Forest - 100 Funds -Ruins? - Dealer of Death Foot near Artem - Hero of Zetlzer Over river from Great Ruins - 100 Funds Fighter Gunship start mission 7 SupplyPlane Nora The Keeper's Promise 120 nora theme blitz ch7 start ch6/ch7 - nora's oath ch9-bmwolfram end mission 9 nothing unlocked mission 10 start (sniper/spec ops) sniper/spec ops Hero Hangar New section for unit pages, Special Units/Hero Units/Commander Units/Hero and Commander Units Unsorted wolfram(s) lv0 mv5 vs6 rdr0 target100 shield100 backstory Taking over the mantle of the White Fangs after her brother's disappearance, Wolfram is known to have an excellent eye, spotting enemies and threats long before they become a problem. Nora(BM) lv0 mv3 vs5 rdr0 target150 shield150 Backstory: Not only Nora is an excellent pilot, she is also a great mechanic. Capable of disassembling then reassembling a Mecha completely and making it better in the process. Nora played a major role in Metaclyon Corporation's ability to mass produce the Mecha series. Andrew Murphy (Rifleman) lv0 mv4 vs5 rdr0 target100 shield150 A highly decorated Artemisian soldier who is also very popular. Edward Kelly (Lancer) lv0 mv3 vs3 rdr0 target120 shield180 In a previous war, he was stranded behind enemy lines, equipped with only a sidearm. Even so, he was able to fend off the enemy for an entire day. He is known among his allies as the "indomitable" man. Mary Moore (Scout) (finish m6 before m7) lv0 mv6 vs4 rdr0 target110 shield140 Ms. Moore is peerless among the SCOUT division of the army. Even when injured, her instinct is to fiercely secure and protect any gathered intel. She will always fight to the very last. Billy Abrams (Metal) (Leading Private) lv3 mv4 vs3 rdr0 target125 shield162 Having polished his skills at the "Battle of Zeltzer", he is now a renowned tank commander. He is also the father of six children. Fighter Gunship start mission 7 SupplyPlane Nora The Keeper's Promise 120 nora theme Nora(GM) (Not clear whether end 6 or start 7) lv0 mv3 vs3 rdr0 target150 shield150 Nora made multiple improvements to the Mecha series engine and Fuel as they had increased demands in operating over frozen landscapes of the Forbidden Alps. As the Mecha series had several protruding engine parts, the fuel sources were prone to freezing which were improved by Nora. blitz ch7 start ch6/ch7 - nora's oath ch9-bmwolfram wf bm lv0,mv3,vs8,rdr0,target100,shield100 A Blitz Mecha that had been a replacement for the Scout which broke down in the Forbidden Alps. An unfamiliar weapon of choice for the White Fangs but Wolfram's innate ability as a pilot allowed her to master the Mecha very quickly. end mission 9 nothing unlocked mission 10 start (sniper/spec ops) sniper/spec ops nathan(metal) nathan(m) lv0,mv4,vs3,7?,target100,shield140 Captain Gries is a skilled commander but also an excellent Metal pilot. As an extremely earnest individual, he has put in thousands of hours honing his skills becoming a formidable warrior in the battlefield. Bernice Frankel (unlocked by finishing mission 10) Phased Array Radar RNK=0 MVT=4 VSN=3 RDR=9 ATK=100 DEF=140 AboutRagnar (Drama, Unlock at Shop by finishing Mission 10) - 150 New section for unit pages, Special Units/Hero Units/Commander Units/Hero and Commander Units Mission 34 playthrough with credits and hangar *Narrator: Junpei Morita, Rick Barr *Ragnar listed as Ragner during 1.0.8 credits 1.0.9 changes: *Nora: bfrom removed, no replacement *Hanger to Hangar